The present invention relates generally to clothing storage systems, and more particularly, to an automated closet system.
Conveyor rack system have heretofore been used in the garment cleaning industry to hold cleaned garments for pickup by customers. Similarly, RFID tags have heretofore been used for various purposes in conjunction with garment conveyors. Photo based libraries of garments have not been used in a garment retrieval or closet system. It would be desirable to have a system that merges these technologies to provide an improved automated closet system.